


Reconnect Time - Partie 1 : Les Treize

by AgainstJu



Series: Reconnect Time [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainstJu/pseuds/AgainstJu
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle à ceux de Kingdom Hearts. Un monde qui n'est pas affecté par le temps. Il n'y a pas de temps. Mais ce monde qui était une immense terre, s'est retrouvé fracturé suite à un échec de ses gardiens : les gardiens du temps. Désormais ce monde n'est plus que nombres de petits royaumes flottants au dessus du vide atemporelle.
Relationships: Elliot/Luca (OCs), Lance/Mal (OCs)
Series: Reconnect Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579639





	1. Lore (Personnages + Royaumes)

_**Les Personnages :** _

**Théo**

Statut : Leader des Gardiens

Age : 15 ans

Arme : Poings

Pouvoir : Refermer les failles temporelles

Monde d'origine : Ville de l'Aube

**Strelitzia**

Statut : IA des Gardiens

Age : ¿¿¿

Arme : Disque Cranté

Pouvoir : Enveloppe Tangible

**Lana**

Statut : Pilote de l'Hydre

Age : 14 ans

Arme : Lance

Pouvoir : Arrêt Temporel

Monde d'origine : Ville de l'Aube

**Lance**

Statut : Mercenaire

Age : 16 ans

Arme : Katana

Pouvoir : Restauration

Monde d'origine : Ville de l'Aube

**Elliot**

Statut : Petit Nouveau des Gardiens

Age : 14 ans

Arme : Runes Magique

Pouvoir : Propulsion

Monde d'origine : Jardin Radieux

**_Les Royaumes_ **

**Capitale**

La capitale est la plus grande île résultante de la fracture. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est devenu la capitale. Auparavant, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit village de fermier.

Princesse : Ola, Princesse du Pouvoir

**Port des Sirènes**

Il s'agissait du plus grand port du monde avant la fracture. Maintenant, il s'agit du seul port encore existant. C'est désormais le repaire des pirates et des mercenaires.

Princesse : Mal, Princesse des Pirates

**Forêt des Flocons**

Personne ne sait ce qu'était cette partie du monde avant la fracture. Désormais, il s'agit d'une grande forêt enneigé.

Princesse : Amaz, Princesse des Glaces

**Village des Murmures**

Cette ville est la plus grande derrière la capitale et est régi par un marché de secret qui en est une monnaie secondaire. Autrefois, il n'y avait qu'un monastère mais après la fracture une ville s'y est développé.

Princesse : Lou, Princesse du Bruit

**Palais des Couleurs**

Ancien royaume ayant tout perdu durant la fracture, il n'en reste que ce palais incomplet.

Princesse : Sonya, Princesse des Couleurs

**Trône d'Argent**

¿¿¿

Princesse : ¿¿¿, Princesse du Temps

**Bulle**

La bulle est un miracle de la nature. Atlante était une ville sous marine avant la fracture. Depuis celle-ci, une bulle d'eau énorme s'est formé dans le vide et permettant à la ville de continuer à exister.

Princesse : Elena, Princesse des Mers

**Skull City**

Skull City était, autrefois réputée pour s'est grand festivals. Depuis la fracture, les festivals se sont fait rare mais ils continuent d'exister.

Princesse : Tam, Princesse du Rock

**Tech**

Une ville très développé technologiquement qui n'a pratiquement pas souffert de la fracture. C'est de cette ville que proviennent toutes les créations scientifiques.

Princesse : Marie, Princesse de la Foudre

**Parc des Émotions**

Il s'agissait d'un immense parc d'attraction sur le thème des émotions. Il a perdu de nombreuses de ses attractions mais le parc à tout de même survécu à la fracture.

Princesse : Leyla, Princesse de la Taille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les illustrations des mes OCs ont été réalisé par la talentueuse Lyra. Merci à elle, si elle passe par là.


	2. Prologue

Dans un vaisseau flottant dans le vide atemporelle, une jeune femme observait une carte.

Lana : Dis Strelitzia, y a-t-il eu des requêtes récemment ?

Strelitzia : Non, je n'ai reçu aucune alerte. Désolé Lana.

Lana : Ne t'inquiète pas. On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose à faire. Quelqu'un a aider.

Une onde d'énergie frappa le vaisseau. Lana bascula tandis que Strelitzia pris une forme tangible.

Lana *se relevant et aidée par Strelitzia* : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Strelitzia : D'après mes analyses, de nombreuses failles se sont ouvertes à travers le monde. Elle menace actuellement plusieurs royaumes.

Lana : Pas encore. Bon si on veut se débarrasser de ces failles, il nous faut Théo. Rejoint le et je me dirige vers la Capitale pendant ce temps.

Strelitzia : D'accord, Lana.

Strelitzia disparu tandis que Lana pris les commandes du vaisseau en direction de la capitale.

Pendant ce temps dans cette même capitale, des personnes en manteaux noirs discutent.

??? : Ce monde est différent mais pourtant il possède également des coeurs de lumières que nous pourrions utiliser. Capturez les princesses et nous réussirons notez missions.


	3. La Mélopée Nocturne

Dans une baraque de la capitale apparut Strelitzia.

Strelitzia : Théo ? Est ce que tu est là ? Hé oh !

Théo *sortant de derrière une étagère* : Oh, tu es là. Qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite, tu n'es pas avec Lana ?

Strelitzia : Et bien... On a un gros problème de type faille. Lana est en route vers la Capitale et on a besoin de toi.

Théo : C'était donc ça la secousse. Bien alors allons la retrouver. Elle est déjà arrivée ?

Strelitzia : L'Hydre est amarré, donc oui.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle de la Capitale.

Lana : D'après les rumeurs, un étrange individu en manteau noir a été aperçut par ici.

??? : C'est moi que tu cherche ?

Lana *surprise* : Toi ! Qui es tu ?

??? *en enlevant sa capuche* : Moi ? Tout le monde m'appelle Demyx. Et je vais t'apprendre à crier sur l'organisation.

Demyx invoqua son sitar et commença à en gratter les cordes. Des vagues d'eau se matérialisèrent devant lui et se dirigeaient vers Lana. Elle esquiva les vagues en se jetant sur le côté. Demyx se tourna vers elle et donna un grand coup sur son instrument et une grande colonne d'eau se dirigea vers Lana qui leva le bras vers le ciel. Les Runes sur son bras droit se mirent alors à briller et une onde se répandit autour de Lana. L'instant d'après la colonne d'eau ne bougeait plus, tout comme Demyx. Lana souffla avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps dans les ruelles proches.

Théo : Ça fait une éternité qu'on la cherche, tu es sûre qu'elle est là ?

Strelitzia : J'en suis certaines, l'onde temporelle venait d'ici.

Théo : Très bien, alors dépêchons nous de la trouver.

Après avoir continué à fouiller les ruelles, ils arrivèrent enfin vers Lana.

Théo : Là ! Elle est là !

A peine Théo s'était approché de Lana que le temps se remit en marche et Théo se prit la colonne d'eau de plein fouet.

Théo *se relevant* : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ! Et t'es qui toi, au juste ?

Demyx : Je m'appelle Demyx et... D'où tu sors d'abord ? T'étais pas là y a une seconde.

Théo : L'arrêt temporel. Seul les voyageurs temporels sont victimes de ses effets. Maintenant en garde.

Théo se mit en garde et regarda Demyx grattait les cordes de son sitar avant de bondir et de le frapper à la seul force de ses poings. Demyx semblait déstabilisé par l'attaque frontale de son adversaire et tomba à la renverse.

Théo : Bye bye Demyx.

Théo tendit sa mains en direction de Demyx tandis que les Runes de son bras commençais à briller. La lueur s'échappa de son bras et recouvrit complètement Demyx qui disparut totalement.

Strelitzia : Je suis désolé mais d'après mes analyses, la faille n'est pas refermé. Quelqu'un d'autre est venu par celle-ci.

Théo : Très bien. On va le trouver et le renvoyer chez lui. Allez viens, on va la ramener chez moi.

Pendant que Théo portait Lana en direction de chez lui, une rencontre avait lieu dans le temple royal.

??? : Bonjour princesse. J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

Ola *se levant de son trône* : Qui êtes vous et que me voulez donc ?

??? : On me nomme Xigbar *invoquant son arme* et vous allez me suivre.


	4. L'Archer

Théo avait donc ramené Lana chez elle. Tandis qu'elle se reposait et récupérait de son effort intense, Strelitzia cherchait à localiser le deuxième voyageur temporel.

Théo : Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

Strelitzia : Je suis désolé. Je ne détecte aucune anomalie temporelle dans toute la Capitale mais il existe forcément sinon la faille se serait refermé.

Théo : Continue tes recherches. Je vais voir Lana.

Théo partit en direction de la pièce dans laquelle Lana se reposait. Elle se réveilla quand il entra dans la pièce.

Théo : On dirait que tu vas mieux. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par là tête de figer toute la capitale ?

Lana : Je ne faisait pas le poids contre mon adversaire, j'ai énormément perdu depuis la fracture. Et je savais que tu me trouverais avec Strelitzia. Vous l'avez arrêté ?

Théo : Oui, mais il n'était pas seul. La faille n'est pas fermé.

Lana : Alors on doit partir le chercher !

Lana se mit sur ses pieds et flancha au premier pas qu'elle fit. Théo la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol.

Théo : Tu es trop faible pour le moment.

Lana : Peut importe, on doit sauver la capitale avant qu'elle ne soit aspiré par la faille.

Théo : Reste ici, on va aller fouiller la ville avec Strelitzia.

Théo aida Lana à se recoucher et parti dans les rues de la Capitale à la recherche du voyageur.

Pendant la recherche de Théo, Xigbar avait une discussion avec une princesse.

Ola : Vous savez que ce n'est pas en me menaçant que je vais vous suivre ?

Xigbar : Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi, poulette. J'ai besoin de toi. Enfin, surtout de ton cœur de pur lumière.

Ola : Qu'est ce qu'un homme comme toi pourrait faire d'un cœur de lumière comme le miens ?

Xigbar : Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Kingdom Hearts ?

Ola Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. Qu'est ce ?

Xigbar : Bah peu importe. Tu n'as pas besoin de la savoir.

Xigbar pointa son fusil laser vers Ola. Celle-ci ne fut en aucun cas décontenancé et le fixa dans les yeux avant qu'une orbe violette apparaissent dans sa main.

Xigbar : Et bien poulette, que compte tu faire avec ta loupiote ?

Ola : C'est ça rigole mais tu te trouve devant Ola, Princesse du Pouvoir.

Ola serra le poing sur son orbe.

Dans les rues, Théo et Strelitzia continuaient de chercher le voyageur quand une immense explosion cinétique eu lieu dans le temple royal.

Théo : Le temple !

Strelitzia : D'après mes analyses, une grande énergie cinétique s'est échappé du coeur du temple.

Théo : Ola est est en train de se battre. Allez viens.

Nos deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers le palais.

Théo : Ola ! Tu es là ? Réponds moi !

Xigbar : La princesse est à moi, gamin.

Strelitzia : Théo, c'est lui le voyageur. Regarde son manteau. C'est ça qui doit bloquer mes capteurs.

Xigbar : Alors comme ça on me cherchait ? Et bien venait on va jouer !

Xigbar se téléporta sur des hauteurs et visa Théo. Il tira et la balle fonça sur Théo. Seulement quelques centimètres devant son coeur la balle se stoppa. Théo surpris regarda autour de lui pour voir Lana agenouillé proche de lui.

Théo : Lana ! Tu m'as sauvé !

Lana : Je sais. Bon occupons nous de lui.

Lana se releva et se plaça devant la balle. Le temps repris son cours sur le projectiles et Lana le renvoya à son expéditeur après avoir invoqué sa lance. Xigbar, surpris par l'apparition subite de Lana, se téléporta sur le champs de bataille. Lana se jeta sur lui, le frappant de sa lance. Il ne cessait de parer ses coups avec ses fusils lasers. C'est alors que Théo se lança dans la mêlée, le frappant de toute ses forces. Xigbar, en mauvais posture, bondit en arrière avant de se téléportait la tête à l'envers et de tirer de nombreuses salves de munitions que Théo et Lana peinaient à parer. Après une vingtaine de projectiles, nos deux amis se firent touché. Théo se tordait de douleur. Tandis que Lana se tenait l'épaule, agenouillé. Alors que Xigbar s'approchait de Lana en pointant son arme sur son front. Il fut secoué par une explosion cinétique. Il se retourna et vu Ola accompagné de Strelitzia. Ola lança une nouvelle explosion sur Xigbar qui s'agenouilla devant la puissance d'Ola.

Xigbar : Tu es plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru, poulette.

Théo se releva malgré la douleur le parcourant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Xigbar tandis que les Runes de son bras briller jusque sur Xigbar disparu. Théo s'effondra alors sur le sol.

Lana : Théo !

Strelitzia : Ne t'en fais pas. Il va bien. Il est juste épuisé. Mais la bonne nouvelle est que la faille est bien refermé cette fois.

Lana : Tant mieux et merci Princesse.

Ola : Mais de rien. Il s'agit tout de même de mon territoire et ce rustre n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler poulette. Par contre, je constate que les Gardiens du temps ne sont pas à leur puissance maximale.

Lana : Disons que nous avons beaucoup perdu depuis la fracture.

Ola : Je comprends. Venez, je vais vous aidez à fond l'installer dans l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du monde, se tramait des choses.

??? : Quel merveilleux port. J'ai hâte d'en prendre le contrôle.

L'homme en manteau noir tandis le bras et le bateaux sur lequel il se trouvait se retrouva recouvert de ténèbres.


	5. Le Joueur du Destin

Dans une salle sombre se trouvait un homme portant un manteau sur ses épaules. Il buvait, entra alors une jeune femme au cheveux violets.

Mal : Lance ! Ne me dis pas que tu picole encore ! On a un blocus à arrêté je te rappelle !

Lance : Tu sais qu'on a aucune chance contre eux. Aucun de nos navires ne peut décoller à cause de la faille et eux leurs navires naviguent tranquilles. Et puis le statut de la faille donne quoi ?

Mal : Et bien, d'après les rapports, la faille n'est pas encore assez grande pour nous aspirer mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais on va s'en sortir même si il y a beaucoup de bateaux.

Lance : Les similis... Comment cette enfoiré à réussi à les amenés ici ?

Mal : Les quoi ?

Lance : Les pirates avec le mec en manteau. Ce ne sont pas des humains mais des similis. Mais ils ne sont pas censé pouvoir existé ici.

Mal : Ça c'était pas prévu. Bon ! Le seul moyen de nous en sortir est de contacter les Gardiens. Le problème est qu'avec le blocus nous n'avons plus de communication.

Lance : J'ai toujours mon médaillon.

Mal : Un médaillon ?

Lance : Chaque Gardiens en a un. Il permet d'envoyer un signal de détresse quand le besoin se fait ressentir.

Mal : Qu'est ce que tu attends pour leur envoyer un appel de détresse alors ?

Pendant ce temps, dans la capitale, Théo, Lana et Strelitzia se remettent de leur affrontement.

Théo : Bon, je crois qu'on a besoin d'entraînement.

Lana : On a pas le temps, il y a plein d'autre failles à refermer. Il faut qu'on se dépêchent !

Strelitzia : Lana à raison et je viens d'ailleurs de recevoir un appel de détresse de Lance.

Théo : De Lance ? Où est il ?

Strelitzia : Le signal venait du Port aux Sirènes.

Lana : Même pas étonnent en fait. Bon allons y. Il a besoin de nous.

Nos trois amis se rendirent donc où été amarré l'Hydre. Une fois prêt, Lana se mit aux commandes direction le Port aux Sirènes.

De leurs côtés, Mal et Lance mettaient au point un plan.

Mal : Les pirates garderont toutes les entrées en essayant de ne laisser aucun pirates entrer.

Lance : Pendant ce temps les mercenaires utiliseront les canons des tours de gardes afin de percer les bateaux.

Mal : En espérant que ça suffise pour briser le sort protégeant les bateaux.

Lance : Et en même temps, on essayera d'attirer leur chef sur le ponton arrière. Et on attendra que les Gardiens débarque pour le piéger.

Mal : Parfait. Je vais communiquer les ordres. Je te rejoint dès que tu as mis en place la planche de surf.

Lance : Pas de problème, Princesse.

Mal et Lance partirent chacun de leurs côtés préparaient leur plan. Une fois cela prêt, Mal rejoignit tant bien que mal Lance. L'attaque avait commencé plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Une fois que les pirates aient commencé à repousser les similis. Mal arriva enfin là où l'attendait Lance.

Mal : Tu es prêt ?

Lance : Tu pense qu'il nous a vu ?

Mal : J'en suis sûre. Il va venir. Regarde !

Des tirs de canons commencèrent à être lancées. A chaque bateau qu'ils touchaient, ils n'en restaient plus que des similis sombrant dans le vide.

Mal : Ce ne sont que des illusions. On nous a berner.

Lance : Je doute que celui-ci soit faut, vu comment il se rapproche dangereusement.

En effet, le bateaux portant l'homme en manteau se dirigeait vers eux. Une fois le bateaux à leurs hauteurs, l'homme se rapprocha du bord. Il leur faisait face.

??? *enlevant sa capuche* : Je suis Luxord, Joueur du Destin, et je vous propose un petit jeu. Si vous arrivez à me battre en duel au sabre, je laisserais votre port tranquille. Qu'en dites vous ?

Lance : Va te faire foutre, blondinet. *invoque son katana* On ne joue pas avec les enfoirés.

Mal : Attends Lance ! J'accepte mais à une seule condition. Le duel aura lieu sur ce bateau.

Luxord : J'accepte.

Lance : Hors de question ! Mais t'es malade Mal ou quoi ?

Luxord tendit le bras et des similis apparurent autour de Lance.

Luxord : Je vous pris madame. Montez à bord.

Mal écouta Luxord et monta à bord du navire qui s'éloigna immédiatement du port, alors que Lance essayait tant bien que mal de défaire les similis.

Mal : Je pense que nous sommes assez loin.

Luxord : Êtes vous prête à commencer ?

Mal : Avant de commencer, savez vous au moins qui je suis ?

Luxord : Vous êtes une princesse, une personne au coeur très lumineux, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Mal : Vous auriez du mieux vous renseignez. Je suis Mal, Princesse des Pirates. Et mon pouvoir est de... *tapa des talons* conjurer les ténèbres.

Une onde de Lumière s'étendit autour de Mal qui chassa rapidement les ténèbres autour du bateau. A peine était-ce fait que le bateau commença à être aspiré par la faille.

Luxord : Petite imbécile. Vous allez nous tuer.

Mal : C'était l'effet escompté. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à mon Royaume. Maintenant je pense que l'on peut commencer le duel.

Mal dégaina son sabre et Luxord en invoqua un. Mal se rua sur Luxord qui para son attaque. Luxord réussit à maintenir le sabre de Mal paré tandis que le bateau sombrait de plus en plus. De son côté, Lance terrassa le dernier similis que Luxord avait invoqué. Il s'approcha d'une caisse et en tira une planche de surf. Il la plaça sur le vide et elle flotta. Il se posa dessus et fonça vers le navire.

Mal : Tu sais très bien que tu as perdu. Rends toi.

Luxord : Je ne perds jamais.

Luxord repoussa Mal avec son sabre. Elle tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur ses fesses. Elle jeta un regard noir à Luxord avant de se concentrer.

Mal : Je suis une très mauvaise joueuse.

Mal tendit ses deux mains vers Luxord alors qu'une énorme onde de lumière s'en dégageait. Luxord fut recouvert par l'onde, paralysé.

Mal *se relevant* : On dirait bien que tu as trop joué avec les ténèbres.

Lance arriva avec sa planche au abord du bateau qui était presque englouti par la faille. Mal partit le rejoindre et grimpa sur la planche.

Lance : La planche de madame est arrivé.

Lance commença la remontée vers le port mais en vain. La faille les aspirait et la puissance de la planche n'était pas nécessaire pour remonter.

Lance : Là on est mal...

Mal : On aura au moins sauvé le port.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva devant eux l'Hydre. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'aligna. La rampe d'accès du vaisseau s'ouvrit. Théo descendit sur la rampe et tendit son bras vers le navire. Ses Runes se mirent à briller et le navire fut recouvert de bleu avant de disparaître avec la faille. Lance et Mal, maintenant libéré de l'attraction de la faille, repartirent vers le port. L'Hydre les suivait après que la rampe fut fermé. Une fois arrivé sur le port, tout le monde se retrouva.

Théo : Vous allez bien ?

Lance : Tout va bien, grâce à vous.

Lana : Je rêve ou tu nous remercie là ?

Lance : La ferme.

Mal : Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. Un grand merci de la part de tous les pirates.

Lana : C'est notre travail après tout.

Lance : J'imagine qu'il y a d'autre failles.

Théo : Oui et on aurait besoin de toi. Tu es le plus puissant de nous au combat. Tu nous serait d'une grande aide.

Lance : Dans ce cas, je vais vous accompagner. Ce monde à souffert une fois à cause de moi, je ne supporterais pas qu'il souffre à nouveau à cause de mon inaction.

Lana : C'est très noble de ta part.

Théo : Mal, j'aurais une question. Est ce que tu sait ce que voulait cet homme en manteau noir ?

Mal : Pas vraiment. Il m'a juste dit que j'avais un cœur de lumière très puissant.

Théo : Étrange. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont à la poursuite des princesses. Il faut les arrêter, même si je me demande encore ce qu'il peuvent bien faire avec des coeurs de Lumière.

Lana : Peut importe. Nous allons refermer toutes les failles et dire au revoir à toutes cette histoire.

Lance : J'aime bien ce plan.

Et tout nos héros repartirent dans l'Hydre laissant Mal au port.

De l'autre côté du monde, se tramait quelque chose.

??? : Quel bonheur de travailler avec toi, Larxene, tu pense que nous réussirons à capturer la princesse ?

Larxene : Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons quelque chose d'inattendu en notre possession.

Larxene et l'homme en manteau se retournèrent vers un livre qui traînait sur le sol.


	6. La Nymphe Furieuse

Deux jeunes hommes courrait à travers une forêt recouverte par la neige.

Luca : Tu pense qu'on l'a semée.

Elliot : J'espère.

Larxene : Désolé les garçons mais je suis toujours là. Ahahah !!

Les deux garçons reculèrent devant l'apparition soudaine de la femme blonde.

Luca : Mais qu'est ce que tu nous veux à la fin ?!

Larxene : Oh, trois fois rien. Juste me débarrasser du Gardien du Temps siégeant dans ce royaume. Rune du Feu !

Un brasier se créa devant Larxene.

Luca : Arrête ! Tu vas brûler toute la forêt.

Elliot : Ne t'en fais pas. Cette forêt est plus résistante qu'elle en a l'air. Rune du vent !

Le vent commença à souffler et les flammes entourèrent Larxene.

Larxene : Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi, crétin. Foudre !!

Un énorme éclair vient s'abattre à côté d'Elliot.

Luca : Elliot ? Tu vas bien ?

Elliot : T'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Rune des Glaces.

Un violent torrent de froid commença à se former autour de Larxene. De la glace commençait à la recouvrir mais elle bondit hors du torrent.

Larxene : Petit crétin. Bon voyons ce que ce livre dit d'autre.

Elliot : Le livre des enchanteurs. Comment l'as tu obtenu ?

Larxene : Ce vieux bouquins ? Il traînait dans une grotte.

Elliot : C'est pas une grotte, c'est la salle des reliques.

Larxene : Pff, peu importe. Voyons... J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Rune de l'Esprit !

Elliot : Luca ! Attention !

Une orbe orange frappa Luca de plein fouet. Ses yeux devinrent vide et il ne bougeait plus comme si sa respiration s'était arrêté.

Larxene : Excellent. Maintenant, je veux que tu tue Elliot.

Elliot : Quoi ?! Non, Luca de l'écoute pas !

Luca : Tuer.... Elliot...

Elliot : Luca. Je t'en prie. Résiste. Il le faut.

Luca : ....

Luca se dirigeait vers Elliot tandis que Larxene invoqua ses kunais. Tout deux s'élancèrent sur Elliot. Au moment où les deux assaillants allaient l'atteindre, son bras se mit à briller et Elliot disparu en laissant une traînée bleu et réapparu quelques mètres plus loin.

Elliot : On dirait que tu ne connais pas les Runes du temps. Elle sont rares mais permettent de faire des grandes choses. C'est bien pour ça que quiconque en porte devient un gardien du temps.

Larxene : Attrape le !

Elliot esquiva chaque assaut que lui lançaient Larxene et Luca en se propulsant.

Larxene : Bon, ça suffit de jouer !

Larxene se concentra et une aura jaune la recouvrait. Elle se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction d'Elliot qui, surpris, ne bougeait pas et attendait l'attaque avec effroi. Mais le coup ne vint jamais et quand Elliot regardait pourquoi il vit que quelqu'un avait intercepté Larxene durant sa charge.

Lana : Elliot ! Tu vas bien ?

Elliot : On ne peut mieux, maintenant que vous êtes là.

Lana : Lance, avec moi ! On va l'occuper.

Lance et Lana lancèrent l'offensive contre Larxene, l'éloignant d'Elliot et Théo.

Elliot : Théo, il faut que tu l'empêche de bouger, tu peux le faire ?

Théo : T'en fais pas.

Théo chargea Luca et le saisit en faisant le tour de son corps avec ses bras et le tourna vers Elliot.

Elliot : Rune de l'Esprit.

Les yeux d'Elliot devinrent orange tandis que son esprit se mêlait à celui de Luca afin de le libérer de l'emprise de Larxene. C'est seulement après qu'Elliot ait bataillé contre les ténèbres ayant pris le contrôle de Luca, qu'il réussit finalement à le libérer.

Luca : Ma tête... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elliot : Elle avait pris le contrôle de ton esprit. Mais heureusement, mes amis sont arrivés et j'ai pu te sauver. Maintenant, j'ai des comptes à régler.

Elliot se dirigea en courant vers là où s'affrontaient Lana, Lance et Larxene.

Larxene : Deux contre une, c'est pas très équitable.

Elliot : Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y aura que toi et moi. Rune du blizzard !

Une immense tempête de glace se forma autour de Larxene qui gela presque intégralement, il ne restait que sa tête.

Larxene : Qu'est ce que ? Non, je n'ai pas pu perdre. C'est impossible.

Elliot : Maintenant, tu vas tout me dire. Rune de l'Esprit.

Les yeux d'Elliot virèrent de nouveau au orange et il mêla son esprit à celui de Larxene.

_Comment ai je pus perdre face à une bande de loosers._

_Heureux de travailler avec toi, Larxene_

_Partenaire..._

_Kingdom Hearts, Sept coeurs de Lumière, Treize coeurs de Ténèbres_

L'esprit de Larxene réussit tout de même à se débattre face à Elliot et le repoussa. Une fois Elliot revenu à lui, Théo s'approcha de Larxene et lui toucha l'épaule. Une lumière bleu l'entoura avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Elliot : Et un problème de réglé. Merci d'être venu.

Lance : Tu sais, c'est à ça qu'il sert le médaillon.

Luca : Un médaillon ? De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

Elliot : Chaque Gardiens à un médaillon qui lui permet d'émettre un signal de détresse.

Strelitzia : Désolé de vous interrompre mais la faille n'est pas refermé. Il reste un voyageur ici.

Elliot : Et merde. Ces gens là, ils cherchent des cœurs de lumière. Ils vont s'en prendre à Amaz.

C'est alors qu'une secousse se répandit dans la forêt des Flocons alors que le palais des Glaces d'Amaz s'écroulait au loin.


	7. L'Assassin Sublime

Dans le palais des Glaces, Amaz et Marluxia se faisaient face.

Amaz : Je ne crois pas que vous soyez le bienvenue ici, très cher.

Amaz tendit son bras dans la direction de Marluxia. Un pic de glace sortit du sol et le transperça à ventre.

Marluxia : Ahaha ! On ne peut nous tuer, nous les voyageurs temporels. Après tout, notre mort ferait basculer le temps vers sa perte.

De sa faux Marluxia brisa le pic et s'avança vers Amaz.

Marluxia : On m'appelle L'Assassin Sublime et je peut dire que ta mort le sera.

Amaz était pétrifié devant son inutilité face à Marluxia avant de tendre sa main vers Marluxia.

Amaz : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Amaz serra son point et tout le château se mit à trembler jusqu'à s'écrouler.

Elliot et les autres Gardiens se précipitèrent sur les ruines afin de retrouver Amaz et le voyageur.

Elliot : Amaz !! Tu es là ?!

Théo : Elle a du être sonné par l'explosion.

Lana : Là ! Regardez !

Lana pointa du doigt un mouvement dans les ruines du château mais ce n'était pas Amaz, il s'agissait d'un homme en manteau noir.

Lance : Oh, alors toi !

Lance se rua sur Marluxia et l'attaqua avec son katana. Marluxia para l'attaque avec sa faux. Elliot se lança aussi dans la bataille en se propulsant. Il conjura une boule de feu, que Marluxia esquiva en repoussant Lance et en s'éloignant. Lana fonça à son tour sur l'homme au cheveux rose. Il para de nouveau le coup de Lana. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux.

Marluxia : Tes yeux. Ils ressemblent au sien.

Lana : Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Lana fut perturbée par la phrase de Marluxia et celui ci en profita pour dégageait son arme et assénait un coup à Lana. Juste avant que la faux ne puisse l'atteindre, Lance à la repoussa et se prit la faux de plein fouet. Marluxia regarda le corps de Lance, recroquevillé sur le sol par la douleur.

Lana : Lance !!

Marluxia : S'en est fini de toi.

Marluxia alla frappait une nouvelle fois Lance, mais son corps se mit à briller et Lance se retrouva là où il était avant de se prendre le coup de faux et en pleine forme.

Lance : C'est pour toi que s'est fini.

Lance le frappa de toute ses forces dans le dos et Marluxia s'écroula sous le choc. Elliot s'approcha et le gela ainsi il put de nouveau invoqué la Rune de l'Esprit.

_J'ai encore échoué_

_Kingdom..._

_Ces filles, elles ont les mêmes yeux_

Elliot fut repoussé de l'esprit de Marluxia et Théo s'approcha à son tour afin de renvoyer Marluxia de là où il venait.

Strelitzia : Théo, la faille est bien refermé mais je reçois un message de détresse de Lou, Princesse du Village des Murmures.

Amaz : On dirait bien que vous avez réussi. Merci, Gardiens du Temps.

Elliot : Amaz ! Mais où étais tu ?

Amaz : Je me suis réfugié dans la salle des reliques. Maintenant que le calme est revenu, je n'ai plus qu'à reconstruire mon palais.

Luca : Ah, vous êtes là. Tiens Amaz, je crois que ce livre est à toi.

Amaz : Merci, bon je vais aller remettre de l'ordre dans ce royaume, et vous filez aider Lou.

Les Gardiens à l'exception d'Elliot partirent vers l'Hydre.

Luca : Tu t'en vas ?

Elliot : Je le dois, c'est ma mission. Et si je restais, ces Runes sur mon bras seraient pour me rappeler que je les ai laissés tombés.

Luca : Je comprends. On se reverra ?

Elliot : Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrais après que tout soit finit.

Luca : D'accord.

Luca s'élança vers Elliot et le prit dans ses bras. Elliot lui rendit son câlin.

Elliot : Allez. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.


	8. Le Porteur de Keyblade

Les Gardiens se trouvaient sur l'Hydre et faisait le point sur tout ce qu'il avaient appris.

Elliot : Ces personnes en manteaux noirs seraient à la recherche de Kingdom Hearts.

Lana & Lance : Pardon ?!

Elliot : Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Théo : Kingdom Hearts représente la lumière de tous les mondes. Quiconque le contrôle peut faire de grandes choses.

Lance : Tu n'en a jamais entendu parler ?

Elliot : Je vous rappelle que je viens d'après votre guerre.

Lana : C'est vrai que tu as vécu bien après chacun de nous.

Elliot : Sinon, j'ai également appris qu'ils ont besoin de treize ténèbres et sept lumières.

Théo : Ce qui signifie qu'ils comptaient s'en prendre à sept princesses. En enlevant Ola, Mal et Amaz, il reste quatre princesses.

Lance : Et nous n'avons affronté que cinq des treize manteaux noirs je supposes.

Théo : Je pense aussi. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, le Village des Murmures a besoin de notre aide. Faisons de notre mieux pour les aider et puis Strelitzia a d'ailleurs détectée une faille proche du Village, Lou doit être sur leur liste.

Lana : Dans ce cas, allons l'aider.

La vaisseau s'avança vers le village qui flottait dans le vide et se posa sur une étendu vaste. A leur sorite du vaisseau, Lou attendait les Gardiens.

Lou : Vous avez fait vite. Merci.

Théo : Ne t'en...

Elliot (bousculant Théo) : Ne t'en fais Lou, c'est notre travail.

Lou (souriant) : Je sais bien. Allez venez, d'étranges créatures traînent depuis peu vers la crypte.

Lou emmena les Gardiens vers la crypte. A peine furent-ils arrivés, qu'une voix se fit entendre.

??? : Vous pensez nous faire subir le même sort que les précédents ? Laissez moi rire. Vous ne nous aurez pas. Allez Terra, montre leur qui on est.

Un homme en manteau noir apparu devant nos amis et enleva sa capuche. Il avait une longue chevelure blanche. Une arme apparu dans sa main.

Lana : Une Keyblade ?! C'est impossible.

Terra : Malheureusement pour toi, c'est bien possible.

Et Terra se rua sur Lana, qui se fit attraper par Elliot avant de les propulser tous les deux, un peu plus loin.

??? : Allez, occupe toi d'eux, pendant que je prends le contrôle de ce charmant monastère.

Lou : Quel enfoiré !

Théo : Lana, Elliot et Lance ! Allez au monastère ! Moi et Lou, on va s'occuper de celui là !

Lana : Pas de problème.

Lana partit en direction du monastère suivit de ses amis. Terra commença à se ruer de nouveau sur Elliot et Lance qui lui tournait le dos, mais Lou se mit devant et poussa un cri si puissant qu'il propulsa Terra contre un arbre. Terra se ressaisit rapidement et tendit sa Keyblade vers Lou. Celle-ci se mit à briller et un rayon de lumière en sortit. Elle frappa Lou en plein coeur. Lou s’effondra sur le sol, avec une énorme douleur dans la poitrine.

Théo : Tu vas payer !

Théo fonçais sur Terra qui lui s'avançait vers Lou. Terra ne tourna pas son regard vers Théo mais une créature noir avec un creux au ventre sortit du sol et attrapa Théo par les jambes, le bloquant en l'air. Terra arriva aux côtés de Lou.

Terra : Quelle pitoyable princesse que tu es. Battu par un chercheur des ténèbres, et même pas le plus puissant. Ridicule.

Lou : Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

Lou releva la tête et poussa de nouveau un grand hurlement qui, cette fois ne propulsa pas Terre, mais le fit s'effondrait. Au même moment, le créature disparut et lâcha Théo. Une fois relevé, il s'approcha du corps de Terra, allongé sur le sol.

Théo : Alors, si je me souviens bien. Rune de l'Esprit.

Les yeux de Théo virèrent au orange et il réussit à s'introduire dans l'esprit de Terra.

_Aqua, Ventus. Xehanort._

Théo fut très rapidement jeté hors de l'esprit de Terra. Une fois repoussé, il posa sa main sur le corps de Terra alors que les runes de son bras brillaient. L'effet brillant s'entendit sur son bras puis sur Terra qui disparu.

Lou : Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais les runes.

Théo : Je ne les maîtrise pas. Elliot m'a juste appris celle-ci, juste si j'ai besoin de fouillait l'esprit de quelqu'un quand il n'est pas là.

Lou : Et tu as eu beaucoup de temps pour t'entraîner ? Parce que je trouve que tu t'en ai bien sortit.

Théo : Je t'avoue qu'il me l'a apprise en quittant la Forêt des Flocons, juste avant de rejoindre ton royaume.

Lou : Pas mal. Bon, on devrait rejoindre les autres. ils auront besoin de ton pouvoir pour arrêter l'autre.

Théo : Tu as raison.

Et Lou et Théo partent en direction du monastère.


	9. Le Garçon Masqué

Dans le monastère, plus précisément dans la salle du trône, un affrontement avait lieu. Lana se rua sur l'homme en manteau noir mais son coup fut paré. Lana fit un bond en arrière, esquivant sa riposte.

Lana : Encore un porteur de Keyblade ?

??? : Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est venu ici pour rire ? On va vous atomiser.

L'homme bondit vers Lana qui tendit son bras et fit briller ses runes. L'homme s'arrêta en plein vol. De leur côté, Lance et Elliot affrontaient d'étranges créatures.

Elliot : Les Nescients. C'est lui qui les contrôle !

Lance : C'est pas important. Détruisons-les.

Lance frappa et détruit quelques créatures avec son katana et Elliot, lui, se concentrait avant qu'une grande bourrasque de vent emporta les quelques créatures qui restaient. Les deux amis rejoignirent Lana au moment où son sort se brisa.

??? : Tu pense qu'un pauvre stop fait peur à Vanitas ? Vous allez tous souffrir.

Vanitas enleva sa capuche et Elliot bloqua sur son apparence.

Elliot : Le garçon masqué ! C'est toi, c'est toi qui m'as tué !

Vanitas : A bien te regarder, je me souviens maintenant. Ce pauvre enfant, détruit par mes nescients. Ça ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu veux un deuxième round ?

Vanitas fonça sur Elliot qui se propulsa pour éviter l'attaque. Lance tenta un coup en traître derrière Vanitas qui se téléporta pour parer le coup. Lana lança sa lance dans la direction de Vanitas qui invoqua un monstre pour prendre l'attaque à sa place. Vanitas repoussa violemment Lance qui alla s'écraser contre un mur. Suite à cela, Vanitas se téléporta pour asséner un violent coup à Lana qui se le prit de plein fouet en s'écroulant sur le sol. Lance utilisa ses pouvoirs pour restaurer ses forces et réapparu devant Vanitas. Ils échangèrent tous deux quelques coups de lames avant que Vanitas n'invoque un monstre pour maintenir lance pendant que Vanitas le frappait de toutes ses forces. Face à cette scène, Elliot concentra toute sa puissance avant d'hurler.

Elliot : Rune de l'Esprit !

Les esprits d'Elliot et Vanitas se mélangèrent et tous se retrouvaient face à face sur ce qui semblait être un vitrail.

Vanitas : Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais ce n'est pas à ça qui va m'empêcher de te détruire.

Elliot resta concentré et invoqua toute ses forces pour créer une forte tempête empêchant Vanitas de parvenir jusque lui. Et d'un coup, un immense éclair s’abattit sur Vanitas qui s’effondra sur le sol. Elliot s'approcha de lui.

Elliot : Tu disais ? Rune de l'Esprit.

Elliot entra plus profondément dans l'esprit de Vanitas mais ne réussit à ne percevoir que peu de chose avant de se faire repousser.

_Ventus. VENTUS !_

D'un coup, Elliot se retrouvait dans son corps, au milieu de la salle du trône avec Vanitas qui s'effondra. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Théo et Lou. Théo s'approcha de Vanitas et apposa ses mains sur lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elliot se tourna alors vers Théo.

Elliot : Va vraiment falloir qu'on s'entraîne si on veux s'en sortir les prochaines fois.

Pendant ce temps, dans un palais très coloré et à moitié en ruine.

??? : Votre majesté, j'aimerais recourir à votre aide afin d'atteindre notre but ultime qui saurait vous intéressait. Après tout, nous pourrions vous aider à reconstruire votre royaume à sa gloire passé. Nous ne demandons qu'une chose en retour.

Sonya : Qu'elle est-elle ?

??? : Offrez-nous les Gardiens du Temps...


	10. La Clé du Destin

L'Hydre traversait à toute allure le vide, avec à son bord, les Gardiens du Temps.

Strelitzia : Théo, nous sommes bientôt arrivés au Palais des Couleurs.

Théo : Bien, je vais aller me préparer.

Strelitzia : Tu ne compte pas y aller seul quand même ?

Théo : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Lana et Lance ne se sont toujours pas réveillés et Elliot tient à peine debout. Il n'y a que moi.

Strelitzia : Est-ce que tu feras le poids face à un voyageur ? Ils sont très puissants.

Théo : Ne t'en fais pas, Sonya sera là pour m'aider.

Strelitiza : On peut lui faire confiance ?

Théo : C'est une princesse. Evidemment et elle est en danger en plus de ça.

Strelitzia : Tu as raison.

Théo : Bon, je vais me préparer.

Après quelques minutes, le vaisseau s’amarre au Palais des Couleurs et Théo en descend.

Strelitzia : Je vais rester ici, je te préviens si il se passe quelque chose.

Théo : Pas de problème.

Théo entra dans le palais et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Au moment où il entra, un regard rubis se tourna vers lui.

Théo : Comme on se retrouve, princesse.

Sonya : Que me vaut ta visite ?

Théo : Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il y avait une immense faille en train d'aspirer en ce moment même ton royaume déchu.

Sonya : Comment ose-tu ?

Théo : Je suis venu ici pour aider, même si l'on ne s'apprécie pas. Tu es en danger et ton royaume aussi. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver un voyageur temporel.

Sonya : Et où son tes amis ? Vous êtes quatre, pourquoi seulement un seul est venu ?

Théo : Ils ne peuvent pas se battre. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sonya éclata de rire, un rire perçant, cristallin. Lorsque qu'elle se fut arrêter, Strelitzia apparut.

Strelitzia : Théo, on a un problème. Un homme en manteau noir et venu enlever Lana, Lance et Elliot.

Théo : Quoi ?!

Strelitzia : Elliot a essayé de se défendre mais il était trop faible.

Théo : Sonya, il faut qu'on le retrouve.

Sonya : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est à ce moment que l'homme en manteau entra dans la salle du trône armé d'une immense claymore.

??? : Il ne me manque que toi, Théo.

Théo : Toi ! Rune du Feu !

Une boule de feu modeste sortit de la paume de Théo et s'élança vers l'homme qui l'attrapa avec sa main avant de l'écraser pour l'éteindre.

Théo : Comment ?

Sonya : Tu as fini de jouer Saïx ?

Saïx : On ne peut même plus rire.

Saix enleva sa capuche.

Théo : Que... Tu es une traître ?

C'est à ce moment que Saïx s'élança vers Théo et le frappa de plein fouet avec sa claymore. Théo s'effondra sur le sol. Quand à Strelitzia, elle s'éclipsa.

Théo se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, sa tête lui faisait mal et le sol sur lequel il se trouvait était dur. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot. Avec lui, se trouvait Lana, Lance et Elliot inconscient sur le sol. Et il y avait une dernière personne. Elle semblait consciente et inconsciente en même temps. Théo s'approcha de lui.

Théo : Eh ! Oh ! Tu es réveillé ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas. Peut-être que... Rune de l'Esprit.

Les yeux de Théo virèrent au jaune et son esprit se mêla avec celui de jeune garçon. D'un coup, Théo se retrouvait sur un vitrail. Une sorte de tempête sombre tournait autour. Et au centre se trouvait une armure.

Théo : Qui es-tu ?

??? : Mon nom, mon corps, mon cœur... Tout leur appartient, je suis un Chercheur des Ténèbres. Que je le veuille ou non.

Théo : Ne dis pas ça. Dis moi ton nom.

??? : So.... Sora...

Le vent autour de Théo et Sora commença à s'intensifier.

Théo : Sora, calme toi ! Je peux te ramener chez toi ! Dans ton monde !

Sora : Pourquoi, où suis-je ?

Théo : Tu te trouve dans le Monde sans Temps.

Sora : Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Théo : Nous sommes à part, hors du temps.

Sora : Regarde, toutes ces ténèbres... ils m'ont piégés, ils veulent se servir de moi. Je n'ai aucun échappatoire.

Théo : Ne dis pas ça, je sais que c'est faux.

Le vent continua d'augmenter.

Théo : Et Riku et Kairi ?

Sora : Comment...

Théo : Je suis dans ton esprit, je peux tout savoir de toi.

Sora : Tu as raison, ramène moi, il viendront me sauver.

Théo se réveilla au côté de Sora et apposa ses mains afin de le ramener dans son monde, loin d'ici et qu'il soit sauver. Une fois fait, il se leva et s'approcha de la grille.

Théo : Maintenant, à moi de partir loin d'ici.

Dans l'Hydre, Strelitzia faisait les cent pas.

Strelitzia : Que faire ? Il ne reste plus que moi. Si seulement je pouvais me battre. Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir ou arme. Attends mais si !

Strelitzia s'approcha du panneau de commande et commença à pianoter dessus. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, un disque cranté apparut devant elle.

Strelitzia : Mise à jour opérationnelle. Maintenant, nous allons jouer Saïx.


	11. Le Devin Lunaire

Strelitzia était à bord de l'Hydre, continuant de faire les cent pas.

Strelitzia : Je vais réessayer.

Strelitzia se concentra mais rien ne se passa.

Strelitzia : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je n'ai plus accès au boîtier de Théo ? Il marchait très bien avant qu'il ne se fasse attaqué. Bon, je vais me débrouiller pour les retrouver.

Strelitzia sortit du vaisseau et se dirigea vers le palais aux nombreuses couleurs. De son côté, Théo cherchait un moyen de sortir de sa cellule.

Théo : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à forcer cette porte. Elle est toute rouillé !

Et il frappa de toutes ses forces la porte avec son pied. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Théo : Pourquoi ?!

Elliot (chuchotant) : C'est un verrou magique. tu ne pourra pas l'ouvrir si facilement.

Théo : Et comment je fais alors ?

Elliot (de plus en plus faible) : Il n'y a qu'une chose dans cet univers ou dans l'autre capable d'ouvrir toutes les serrures et tu sais très bien ce que c'est...

Théo : Une keyblade...

_La Chaîne Royale, je te la prête. pour que tu puisse partir loin d'ici, toi aussi. Mais pense à me la rendre._

Théo : Cette voix...

Elliot : Quelle voix ?

Théo : Peu importe.

Théo se tourna vers la porte de la cellule et tendis le bras. C'est alors qu'une Keyblade apparut dans sa main, la Keyblade de Sora. Il pointa la serrure de leur prison et un rayon de lumière blanc sortir de la clé qui ouvrit la porte. Une fois ceci fait, l'arme disparut des mains de Théo.

Théo : Merci, Sora...

Et il sortit de la prison après avoir pris soin de demandé à Elliot de veiller sur les autres et qu'il viendrait les chercher. Il s'élança dans la palais à la recherche de cette traître de Sonya.

De son côté, Strelitzia entra de nouveau dans la salle du trône pour trouver Saïx assis sur le trône.

Strelitzia : Je crois que ce trône ne t'appartient pas.

Et Strelitzia lança dans sa direction le disque cranté que Saix repoussa avec sa claymore. Il réapparut dans les mains de Strelitzia.

Saïx : Que veut tu ? La défaite de tes amis ne t'as pas suffit ?

Strelitzia : Non, il manque la tienne pour que je sois satisfaite.

Elle lança de nouveau le disque qui passa à côté de Saïx de très loin sur sa gauche. Elle tendit la main en direction de Saïx et le disque le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos.

Saix : Sale petite garce.

Saix se releva et s'élança vers Strelitzia, claymore vers l'avant. Strelitzia réussit à réinvoquer son disque et à parait in-extremis l'attaque de Saix, qu'elle repoussa avant de bondir en arrière. Saix enchaîna immédiatement avec une attaque que Strelitzia ne put parer ou esquiver et finit contre le mur. Des glitchs visuels commençaient à apparaître sur l'enveloppe de Strelitzia. Saix s'apprêta à asséner un nouveau coup sur Strelitzia mais quelqu'un le stoppa.

Sonya : Assez ! Saix laisse-la. Je veux m'occuper d'elle.

Saix : Je veux m'assurer que le travail sera bien fait.

Sonya : Qu'insinue-tu ?

Strelitzia (se relevant) : Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Il se joue de vous. Il n'en a rien à faire de votre royaume en ruine. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est votre cœur de lumière.

Sonya : Menteuse !! Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu es en train de profaner.

Sonya s'approcha de Strelitzia et la saisit au cou. Elle pressa de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus de glitchs parcouraient Strelitzia qui au final disparut dans un volute de particules.

Théo : Strelitzia ! Sonya ! Quand va-tu enfin comprendre que nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis ? Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. Pourquoi nous rejeter ?

Sonya : Pourquoi est-ce que je vous rejette ? Tous simplement parce que vous n'êtes que de simple soldats de plombs qui obéissent aveuglément à leur reine ! Voila pourquoi ! Mais avec lui, je pourrais devenir cette reine !

Théo : Elle est morte Sonya ! Plus personne ne la suit ! Plus personne !

Sonya : Alors, le trône est vacant.

Sonya claqua des doigts et la vision de Théo se troubla. Tout autours de lui, les couleurs s'estompais et il se retrouva dans une salle du trône en noir et blanc.

Théo : Sonya ! Que m'as tu fais ? Je ne te vois plus, je ne vois plus aucune couleur.

Sonya : Étonné ? Pourtant je suis la princesse des couleurs... Maintenant, prends ça.

Théo reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et tomba sur le sol. Sonya continua de l’assaillir de nombreux coup de pied dans le ventre. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle reçut un immense coup dans le dos la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Saix : Qu'est-ce que tu es naïve, tu aurais du les écouter, ils avaient raison.

Théo : Salaud !

Théo se releva difficilement et se mit en garde pour affronter Saix.

Saix : Et comment compte-tu m'arrêter ?

Théo : Je...

Strelitzia : Il n'aura pas le faire.

Saix n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit assaillir de deux disques crantées. Il posa un genou au sol sous la surprise.

Saix : Je me vengerais, je reviendrais.

Théo s'approchait et ses runes commençaient à briller.

Théo : Ça... m'étonnerait, personne ne se souvient de sa venue ici. Au revoir Saix.

Et Saix disparut dans une lumière bleu.

Théo : Allons chercher les autres et partons d'ici.

Strelitzia : Tu ne compte pas t'expliquer avec Sonya ?

Théo : Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Strelitzia : Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'elle. Ne succombe pas à la négativité.

Théo : Je lui parlerais, peut-être, quand tout ca sera fini.

De l'autre côté de ce monde.

Leyla : Les Gardiens, vous m'entendez ? J'espère. J'ai besoin de vous.

??? : Alors, à qui parle tu comme ça.

Leyla : Ramenez-vous vite !


	12. Le Chercheur des Ténèbres

Dans le vide, l'Hydre fonçait à plein régime en direction du Parc des Émotions. Sur le pont, les Gardiens s'étaient réunis.

Lana : Strelitzia, dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?

Strelitzia : Si l'on garde notre vitesse de pointe, nous devrions y être dans peu de temps.

Elliot : Mais est-ce que se sera suffisant ?

Strelitzia : J'ai bien peur que non. Nous n'arriverons jamais à temps pour sauver le Parc des Émotions de se faire aspirer par la faille.

Lance : Y'a forcément une solution, non ?

Elliot : Y'en a bien une, mais je ne pourrais plus me battre après ça.

Théo : Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

Elliot : Observe.

Elliot s'accroupit et apposa ses mains sur le sol. Les runes de son bras se mirent à briller et une aura bleue entourant tout le vaisseau qui se propulsa juste devant le Parc des Émotions.

Strelitzia : Nous sommes arrivés.

Théo : Bien joué, Elliot.

Elliot : Mer... Merci... 

Elliot s'assit rapidement sur le premier siège à sa portée.

Lance : Bon, allons nous occuper d'eux.

Lana : on va avoir un problème. Tout le parc est comme entouré d'une aura sombre. On ne pourra jamais la passer. 

??? : Vous n'aurez pas besoin de le faire.

Un homme en manteau noir apparut à l'intérieur du vaisseau, juste devant les Gardiens.

Lana : Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire sur notre vaisseau ?

??? : On m'appelle Ansem, le Chercheur des Ténèbres et la raison de ma venue est la même que tous ceux que vous avez déjà affrontés, vous exterminer.

Et Ansem disparut de nouveau. Les Gardiens se regardèrent, incrédules. Soudain, une secousse les ramena à la réalité. Strelitzia regarda les scans pour découvrir la provenance de l'attaque.

Strelitzia : Un vaisseau vient d'apparaître sur mes scans, un vaisseau avec une concentration de ténèbres énorme. Ça ne peut être qu'Ansem.

Lana : Si c'est un combat spatial qu'il veut, il va en avoir un. 

Lana prit la direction des Gardiens et indiqua ce que chacun devait faire. Elle se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage et en prit les commandes assistée de Théo. Strelitzia restait focalisé sur les scans afin de prévenir ses amis de n'importe quelle attaque arrivant. Quand à Lance, il attendait patiemment que viennent le moment où il pourrait s'infiltrait dans l'autre vaisseau. Et Elliot se mit de côté, pour se remettre de la propulsion de plusieurs kilomètres. 

Lana : Tout le monde est en position ? Alors on peut commencer à jouer. je vais lui montrer ce que c'est un vrai pilote.

L'hydre se remit en mouvement et fit face au vaisseau ennemi. Il commença à se diriger vers Ansem quand Lana ordonna à Strelitzia d'activer la séquence de tir automatique. Des rafales commençaient à sortir des canons de l'Hydre et venaient se loger sur le vaisseau d'Ansem. Même si il était protégé par une aura sombre également, certaines balles réussirent à venir percé la coque. Un rayon sombre commença alors à sortir du vaisseau ennemi et vint percuter l'Hydre. Heureusement, Théo avait eu le temps de canaliser tous les boucliers sur l'endroit de l'impact, évitant tout dommage. Strelitzia commença le refroidissement des canons tandis que les deux vaisseaux s'approchaient de plus en plus. Lana ordonna à Strelitzia d'activer les canons auxiliaires, situé sur les côtés du vaisseau, maintenant que les deux vaisseaux étaient côte à côte. Quand à Théo, il concentra toute l'énergie des boucliers sur le côté droit du vaisseau.

Lance : Il est à portée, mais il n'y aucun passage dans la coque !

Lana : On arrive pas à percer dans toutes ces ténèbres ! 

Elliot : Je vais m'en occuper, approche-toi Lance.

Elliot, très affaibli, s'approcha de la porte de sortie au côtés de Lance et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ses runes brillèrent de milles-feux alors que les deux furent projetés dans le vaisseau ennemis. Elliot chuta sur le sol, de plus en plus faible avec l'utilisation répétée de ses pouvoirs. Lance l'aida à s'installer dans un coin à l'abri des regards où il pourrait reprendre des forces afin de repartir. Lance se dirigea donc vers le pont du vaisseau tandis que Lana commença à simuler une fuite des Gardiens. 

Ansem se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et aperçut Lance. Il claqua des doigts et une créature avec une fente en forme de cœur fonça sur Lance. Lance esquiva sa charge et invoqua son katana pour aller asséner un puissant coup sur Ansem qui le para avec ses bras. Il invoqua une orbe de ténèbres dans sa main, qu'il enfonça dans le cœur de Lance. Lance hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, une main posé sur le cœur. Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta et Lance se releva.

Ansem : C'est impossible, comment peux-tu supporter autant de ténèbres ?

Lance : Elle ne m'ont jamais fait peur.

Et Lance se propulsa sur Ansem et lui enfonça son katana qui le transperçait de part en part. 

Lance : Tu n'es pas humain. C'est pour ça que tu peux concentré autant de ténèbres. Tu es un sans-cœur. 

Ansem : Et c'est pour ça que je suis si puissant !

Les pieds de Lance quittèrent le sol alors que la Gardien de maintenait entre ses deux énormes mains, lui pressant de plus en plus fort sur les os. Une secousse vint permettre à Lance de s'échapper de l'entrave du monstre. 

Elliot : Beau tir, Strelitzia.

Elliot s'approcha alors de Lance et Ansem tout les deux sur le sol. Et tout trois furent propulsés sur l'Hydre avant que le vaisseau d'Ansem ne disparaissent.

Arrivés sur le vaisseau, Théo apposa ses mains sur Ansem, dont une aura bleu l'enveloppa et il disparut. Strelitzia se tourna vers ses scans.

Strelitzia : L'aura sombre autours du parc à disparu, allons sauver Leyla.


	13. Le Supérieur

Après s'être posé, les Gardiens se séparèrent. Théo resta avec Lance et Elliot afin de les protéger de toutes potentiels attaques et Lana et Strelitzia iraient chercher le voyageur temporel et le ramèneraient au vaisseau. Lana et Strelitzia laissèrent donc les garçons pour accomplir leur mission. Lance et Elliot, quand à eux, rejoignirent Théo sur le pont du vaisseau afin de discuter avec lui.

Théo : Bien, pendant que Lana et Strelitzia s'occupe de leur mission, si on faisaient le point sur la situation ?

Elliot : Très bien. Qu'est ce que l'on sait pour l'instant ?

Lance : Que ces personnes cherchent à invoquer Kingdom Hearts, le cœur de tous les cœurs à l'aide de treize ténèbres et sept lumières.

Théo : Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont treize et nous n'en avons vaincus que dix. Il en reste encore trois.

Elliot : Quand aux princesses, ils n'en ont attaqués que six.

Théo : Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai réussi à soutirer un nom à l'homme à la Keyblade, Xehanort.

Elliot : Xehanort ? Étrange... j'ai l'impression de connaître ce nom. Mais j'ai réussi à en soutirer un autre, Ventus.

Lance : Pardon ? Ventus ? C'est impossible, il vivait à mon époque. C'était un des nouveaux leaders. Il n'a pas pu vivre jusqu'à ton époque.

Théo : Je crois que toute cette histoire nous dépasse. Occupons-nous simplement de protéger notre monde et on verra pour le reste.

Pendant ce temps, les Gardiennes commençaient à fouiller le parc à la recherche de Leyla.

Lana : Tu ressens sa lumière, n'est ce pas ? Elle est proche.

Strelitzia : Depuis quand es tu capable de ressentir la lumière des gens ?

Lana : Quoi ? Je lai toujours pu, enfin je crois. Peu importe, elle est proche.

D'un coup, le sol se mit à trembler. Puis, un immense corps en sortir avant de se poser devant Lana et Strelitzia, en réduisant sa taille.

Leyla : Me voila libre. Il ne semblait pas au courant de mes pouvoirs, cet imbécile.

??? : Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Loin de là, je savais que tu me conduirait jusqu'au Gardiens du Temps. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Il s'approcha de Leyla et la transperça de par en par avec une aérolame. Leyla hurla de douleur, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, morte.

Lana : Nooon !!

Lana s'élança et invoqua sa lance avant de croiser le fer avec l'homme. Face au choc des deux armes, sa capuche s'envola, révélant une longue chevelure blanche.

Strelitzia : Lana, son visage, il ressemble à l'homme à la Keyblade et à Ansem.

Lana : C'est pas le moment... Strelitzia.

Lana continua se frapper de toutes ses forces afin de réussir à percer la défense de l'homme en vain. C'est alors qu'un disque fusa et frappa l'homme de plein fouet, le faisant bondir en arrière, hors de portée de Lana.

??? : Même si vous m'arrêter, personne ne pourra la ramener. Personne ne peut ramener les morts.

Lana (enragée) : Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi faire cela ? Vous avez besoin de lumières pour réussir, alors pourquoi en tuer une ?

??? : Et bien, vois-tu, vous nous avez presque tous défait alors à quoi bon garder notre plan impossible à réaliser. Emportons juste avec nous le plus d'âmes possible, les vôtres comptent double.

Et Xemnas bondit de nouveau mais cette fois, en direction de Strelitzia qui eut à peine de le temps de parer avec son disque. Lana s'élança à son tour et vint frapper Xemnas dans le dos avec sa lance. Xemnas commençait à faiblir devant les assauts des deux Gardiennes. Il sauta en l'air et resta ainsi, comme en train de voler. Lana tendit sa main en sa direction, et les runes sur son bras se mirent à briller, déclenchant une onde tout autour d'elle, arrêtant le temps. Strelitzia en profita pour lancer ses deux disques, qui arrachèrent le manteau de Xemnas. Lorsque Lana brisa le sortilège, elle bondit et le transperça avec sa lance, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Lana s'approcha de lui.

Lana : Ça, c'est pour Leyla.

Et elle lui planta sa lance dans la tête.

Xemnas (riant) : Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux me tuer, cela changerais l'histoire. De ce fait, les voyageurs temporelles sont immortels contrairement à vous.

Lana : La ferme !

Et Lana se mit à enchaîner de nombreux coup de lance sur Xemnas, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'est alors que déboula Théo, très pressé apparemment.

Lana : Théo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Théo : Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut se débarrasser de lui.

Théo s'approcha du corps de Xemnas et commença faire briller ses runes, enveloppant Xemnas d'une lumière bleue et le faisant disparaître. La faille se trouvant juste sous le parc disparut. Théo se dirigea ensuite vers le corps sans vie de Leyla.

Théo : Nous te vengerons, princesse de la taille.

??? : C'est ce que nous verrons...

Des chaînes violettes sortirent du sol et saisirent Théo et Strelitzia par la taille avant de les suspendre au dessus du sol.

??? : Tu souhaite récupérer tes amis ? Alors affrontons nous, je t'attendrai au trône d'argent.

Lana : Attendez !

Les chaînes se mirent à bouger et entraînèrent Théo et Strelitzia sous le sol. Lana se rua vers le vaisseau pour découvrir qu'Elliot et Lance étaient également absent, il devait les avoir emmené également.

Lana : Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire. Ils ont tous été vaincu, comment seul je pourrais les sauver ?

??? : Tu ne seras pas seul. Je vais t'aider sa sauver tes amis. Et après tu m'aideras.

Lana : Quoi ? Qui est tu ?

??? : Je m'appelle Riku. Enchanté.


	14. Le Bouc

Le vaisseau fusait, il fusait comme il n'avait jamais fusé. Lana s'inquiétait tellement pour ses amis, il n'y avait pas temps à perdre.

Riku : Vu qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous, tu pourrais me parler un peu de ce monde ?

Lana : Tu te trouve dans le Monde sans Temps. Ici, il n'y a pas de temps. Les personnes ici ne vieilliront jamais. Dans vos mondes, il est possible de voyager dans le temps, afin de préserver vos mondes, les voyageurs sont amenés ici, afin qu'un Gardien du Temps les soumettent aux lois du Temps. Cela permet d'assurer la survie de vos mondes et du Temps.

Riku : Je vois, mais en agissant ainsi, vous ne modifiez pas l'histoire ?

Lana : Lorsqu'un voyageur quitte ce monde, il oubli tout ce qu'il a vécu ici, et, contrairement à son voyage, son coeur n'aura aucune sensation de souvenir.

Riku : Et c'est quoi ces lois du Temps ?

Lana : Il existe deux loi : on ne peut changer ce qui a été écrit et on ne peut revenir qu'une fois en arrière après il faut suivre le cours du Temps.

Riku : Intéressant.

Lana : Sinon, comment t'es tu retrouvé ici ?

Riku : Afin de passer mon examen du symbole de maîtrise, j'ai du rejoindre les mondes endormis et pour ce faire voyager dans le temps.

Lana : C'est bizarre comme façon de faire.

Riku : Peu importe. On est bientôt arrivés ?

Lana : Oui, nous y sommes. Le trône d'argent, tout ce qu'il reste du Royaume d'Argent.

Riku : Allons sauver tes amis.

Riku et Lana aterrirent et firent directement face au trône sur lequel se trouvait un vieil homme.

Riku : Xehanort ! Ça ne pouvais être que toi derrière tout ça.

Xehanort : Alors, tu me connais. C'est étrange, aussi loin que je me souvienne je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée, mais je te rencontrerai.

Riku : Maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai cette même sensation.

Lana : C'est normal, lorsque vous arrivez ici, votre coeur représente tout votre être et donc toutes les époques de votre vie.

Riku : Peu importe.

Riku invoqua sa Keyblade et fonça sur Xehanort. Au moment de l'impact, Xehanort invoqua son arme et para l'attaque de Riku. Soudainement, une chaîne violette sortit du sol et attrapa Riku par la taille. La chaîne l'emmena en hauteur, au côtés des amis de Lana.

Lana : Riku ! Non !

Xehanort : Ne le pleure pas trop, tu vas le rejoindre. Et quand je t'aurais vaincu, je pourrais trouver les six autres princesses.

Lana : Six ? Mais il vous en faut sept.

Xehanort : Tu seras la septième.

Xehanort tendit sa Keyblade vers Lana et un rayon d'énergie noire en sortit, la frappant à la poitrine. Lana fut soudainement pris d'une très forte douleur.

Lana : Ahhh ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Xehanort : Ce sort va ronger ta lumière pure afin de te rendre impuissante.

Lana : Aahh ! Arrêtez ça ! Je vous en supplie !

Xehanort hurla de rire tandis que l'esprit de Lana s'éloignait de son corps.

Quand Lana ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le palais de la Cité d'Argent, tel qu'il était avant la Fracture. En se baladant dans le palais, Lana se retrouva dans la salle du trône, où se trouvait une personne assise dessus.

Lana : Miriam ?! Mais ! C'est impossible.

Miriam : Bonjour Lana. Tu vas bien ? Cela faisait longtemps. J'imagine que tu te demande ce que tu fais là.

Lana : Oui et comment peux-tu être en vie ?

Miriam : Je suis bien morte durant la Fracture, mais avant que la mort ne m'emmène j'ai choisis une héritière à mon poste de Princesse du Temps : toi, Lana.

Lana : Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Miriam : Parce que je te sait digne d'exercer ce rôle. La Princesse du Temps ne règne pas seulement sur le Royaume d'Argent mais aussi sur les autres Royaumes en tant que Reine du Monde sans Temps.

Lana : Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.

Miriam se leva de son trône et s'approcha de Lana tandis qu'elle continuait de parler.

Miriam : Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai foi en toi. Je vais également t'octroyer de nouveaux pouvoirs. Jusqu'à maintenant tu pouvais stopper le temps aux voyageurs désormais tu pourras faire subir le temps à ce monde afin de le modifier, toutefois cela ne prendra effet que dans une zone réduite.

Miriam attrapa la main de la Lana et posa sa paume sur ses runes qui se mirent à briller et à bouger.

Miriam : Maintenant, débarrasse toi de cet ennemi. Bonne chance.

L'esprit de Lana retourna petit à petit dans son corps, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle leva les yeux et observa Xehanort s'approchait. Elle sourit et ses runes se mirent à briller. Autour d'elle, le temps se ralentit, lui permettant de frapper Xehanort sans qu'il ne puisse parer. Lorsque le temps reprit son cours normal, Xehanort posa un genoux à terre après avoir subi l'attaque de Lana. Les chaînes violettes se mirent à éclater libérant les prisonniers. Théo atterrit sur ses jambes et s'approcha de Xehanort et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Xehanort : Vous n'avez aucune chance. Notre deuxième plan vous détruira.

Et les runes de Théo brillèrent faisant disparaître Xehanort.

Tout le monde s'approcha de Lana.

Lance : Bien joué, mais c'est quoi ces nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Elliot : Me dis pas que tu nous a caché ça ?

Lana : Ces pouvoirs m'ont été offert par la Princesse Miriam, en tant que nouvelle princesse du Temps.

Théo : Plutôt sympa comme promotion.

Strelitzia : Je ne voudrais pas briser ces retrouvailles mais il reste toujours une personne en manteau et celle ci est introuvable.

Riku : Et il faudrait aussi me ramener moi et mon ami.

Lance : Tu cherche quelqu'un ?

Riku : Je cherche mon ami, il s'appelle Sora.

Théo : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Sora est déjà reparti pour votre monde.

Riku : Dans ce cas, c'est à mon tour.

Théo : Avant que tu ne partes, saurait tu quelques choses sur le dernier ennemi qui nous attends ?

Riku : Qui avez vous déjà affronté ?

Les gardiens du Temps racontèrent leurs aventures à Riku.

Riku : De ce que je sais, il vous reste le Jeune Xehanort, une version passé du Xehanort que vous venez d'affronter. Méfiez vous de lui, il comprends tout ce qui a lien au temps.

Théo : Merci, et bon retour chez toi.

Théo renvoya Riku chez lui grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Lance : Mais on ne sait toujours pas où le trouver.

Lana : Je pense avoir ma petite idée.

Lana s'approcha du trône et invoqua sa lance. Elle la saisit et frappa le sol avec le bout de sa lance. Soudain, un lumière blanche apparut devant elle.

Elliot : C'est quoi cette lumière ?

Lana : C'est un passage.

Strelitzia : Et où est ce qu'il mène ?

Lana : Au coeur du Temps ? Vous êtes prêt ?

Alors que tous acquiescèrent, la lumière les entoura et les transporta.

Et avant de partir, voici Miriam dessiné par Lyra encore merci à elle.


	15. L'inconnu

Lorsque les gardiens ouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans un lieu immense, juste empli de lumière. Il se trouvaient là où toutes les époques convergent, le cœur du temps. Au milieu de cette lumière se trouvait un homme en manteau noir au long cheveux blancs.

Jeune Xehanort : Vous voilà enfin. Les gardiens du Temps, les seuls obstacles à ma réussite. Mais ici, il n'y a pas d'obstacle. 

Il regarda Lana dans les yeux avant de lever sa main et de claquer des doigts. D'un seul coup, une lumière se forma autours de Théo, Elliot, Lance et Strelitzia. Lana se retourna, interloquée de la disparition de ses amis.

Lana : Que... Qu'as tu fais ?

Jeune Xehanort : Ne t'en fais pas, je les ai seulement renvoyés de là où ils venaient. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse. Sans toi, ils ne peuvent m'atteindre. Et s'il ne peuvent m'atteindre, je deviendrais le dieu du temps.

Xehanort invoqua sa keyblade et la tendis droite au-dessus de lui.

Jeune Xehanort : La première étape est d'invoquer Kingdom Hearts.

Un faisceau de lumière s'échappa de sa keyblade et s'envola vers le ciel, faisant apparaître un cœur géant, Kingdom Hearts.

Lana : Comment... C'est impossible, tu n'as pas tes treize ténèbres et tes sept lumières.

Jeune Xehanort : Ici, rien n'est nécessaire. Je n'ai qu'à manipuler le temps afin d'invoquer un Kingdom Hearts d'une époque. Celui-là vient du futur. Et n'est pas venu seul. 

La keyblade dans la main de Xehanort se changea, elle devint plus importante et semblait être composée de deux keyblade en une. Xehanort avait invoqué la X-Blade.

Jeune Xehanort : Maintenant, tu vas voir ce qu'est la puissance !

Et Xehanort bondit en direction de Lana, qui ne put qu'esquiver l'offensive de Xehanort. Elle invoqua sa lance et fit briller ses runes. Sa vitesse semblait se multiplier. Lana pu, ainsi, frapper plusieurs fois Xehanort à pleine vitesse. Malheureusement, Xehanort claqua de nouveau des doigts et les pouvoirs de Lana cessèrent. Lana s'arrêta subitement, surprise.

Lana : C'est impossible.

Xehanort : Rien n'est impossible ici. Regarde ça !

Et Xehanort fonça de nouveau sur Lana, qui n'eut le temps de ne rien faire et fut transpercé de part en part par la X-Blade au niveau du ventre.

Jeune Xehanort : Enfin, je me suis débarrassé de vous, j'aurais enfin la puissance nécessaire à ma quête !

Lana (agonissant) : Non, je vivrais. Tu l'as dis toi même. Rien n'est impossible.

Et Lana tendis sa main vers Kingdom Hearts alors que son corps brilla d'un bleu éclatant. Elle repoussa Xehanort et extrait la X-Blade de son corps avant de se mettre en garde avec celle-ci. Lana se souleva lentement du sol et pointa son arme sur Xehanort. Une lumière bleue éclatante en sortis et traversa Xehanort dans son cœur. Il commençait à disparaître, rejoignant son monde et son époque. Lana atterrit et s'approcha de lui. 

Lana : Ton orgueil ta mené à ta chute. Maintenant, pars et ne revient jamais.

Xehanort disparut et Lana observait Kingdom Hearts brillait au-dessus d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour restaurer le temps mais elle avait une requête à faire à Kingdom Hearts.

Lana : Ô Kingdom Hearts, je t'en pris, aide-moi et ramène Leyla parmi nous, je te prie.

Devant Lana, un cœur en morceau apparut. Soudain, une lumière bleu l'entoura et le répara, puis le cœur disparut. Lana savait que sa requête avait été exaucée et tendis la X-Blade vers Kingdom Hearts. Une lumière blanche s'en échappa et scella Kingdom Hearts, le ramenant à son époque d'origine. Lana fut soudain entouré de lumière.

Lorsque Lana ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur l'Hydre. Elle se leva de son lit, et rejoint ses mais sur le pont. Théo se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, tandis qu'Elliot se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Lance s'approcha alors.

Lance : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas mais tu as sauvé notre monde.

Lana : Non, j'ai sauvé tous les mondes. 

Elliot : Comment ça ?

Lana : Notre monde est la balance permettant aux autres d'exister. Sans ce monde pour équilibrer le temps, tout s'écroulerais. En arrêtant les failles et Xehanort, nous avons sauvé tous les mondes.

Théo : D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu un message de Leyla, j'imagine que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Lana : J'ai eu de l'aide, oui.

Et le vaisseau continua sa route, alors que les échos d'une voix se perdait dans le lointain.

Xehanort : Je reviendrais, je le sais. Et le moment venu, je vous tuerais tous.


End file.
